Two Experiments: Memories Forgotten
"Memories warm you up from the inside. But they also tear you apart." Memories are sometimes better left unaltered with but not everyone is lucky enough to retain their memories. This game was played by the secret organization, "G.O.R.G.O.N" who now go by the name of "Black Society" because of their secrecy. The story goes back to the time when was not even born. An Uchiha was beaten, knocked unconscious and was brought in by the organization. Their aim was simple, clear but of course not even close to being "pure". They wanted to experiment on this young man/subject, a.k.a Subject-08; Shinzui Uchiha. Forcing another blood-line to bond with his, altering his mental state, re-writing his memories, enhancing his physical abilities but more importantly torturing him and leaving him for dead on realizing he may not be able to survive that. But, every time one can't expect to throw the things they don't want in the dark pit, sometimes the pit throws something back. Someone back. Luckily for Shinzui, a man knew answers to his pain. Ryūken Senju, his former-team mate and a high-ranking agent of an unknown organization. After joining the super-secret Spy agency, code named "H.E.L.I.X", he was assigned the task to find out about another Spy organization who has now been nearly neutralized. This spy organization was created by an elite group of mercenaries, politicians and multiple military personnel from all over the world. This organization, better known as "GORGON" (is also a reference to how gorgon was the mother of multiple Greek mythological monsters, it's the source of chaos and destruction). They soon grew larger over time and established a network, hiring assassins all over the world, inviting people across the globe with unique Kekkei Genkai to join, work with gangsters and corrupt bureaucrats and sell secret information to various continents. There was in fact a time when GORGON was basically running the entire Earth with the Kages being nothing more than nominal heads. Ryūken assumed the disguise of Raiga (a high level operative with amazing clearance level access to secrets from both the spy agency and his home country, whom he was betraying), and infiltrated Gorgon, although, he not only managed to replicate his body and speech patterns, his eating habits and even voice, he was caught by Raiga's lover who was also his superior back at Gorgon, forced and left with no choice Ryūken used hypnotica, one of his implants to trick her and gain access to the information but in the process, the alarm was raised which resulted in the tragic death of his partner who was waiting nearby for him to arrive. Ryūken fled the scene but took some of "Project K.I.B.A" files with him. These files contained evidence of the experimentation and theories that Gorgon had executed so far on this project. But, the raised alarm not only costed the other agent's life but also led to the escape of Gorgon's head, "Kasha Haja" (破邪火車, Haja Kasha), who shot his partner to death. Ryūken tracked Kasha and tortured him and questioned him of his true motive. On hearing, Kasha loves to make people suffer and killed his partner for fun, Ryūken electrocutes him and then breaks his arm, leaving him inside a shack without food and water. After a few days, he got inside a secret base that Gorgon used to operate in and retrived a DVD which contained the list and photo's of all people who are being experimented on and the types of experiments were not just cruel but inhumane. He then seduced a female agent of Gorgon and introduced himself as an ex-military who want's to serve Gorgon. He keeps Gorgon busy and becomes a double-agent, later in his mission, he assassinates the Gorgon squad he is sent with in a mission that involved terrorism. Soon, he returns to H.E.L.I.X base with the intel gained on Gorgon (Working as their agent), the DVD, the file and finally brought in Kasha himself. The director congratulated Ryūken on the success of his mission and not only granted him a promotion but also allowed him to read the "Project K.I.B.A" file along with the Director himself. Out of all volunteers and victims of project K.I.B.A one intrigued him, more like striked him. Subject 008- Shinzui Uchiha, the file read as, "An Uchiha, fueled by hatred, manipulated by us. Major psychological and physiological changes, performance enhancer serums utilized. Great improvement in physical status, no sign of degradation. Continued further experimentation. Subject, mentally imbued with- computer operation, computer generated philosophy and personality, full brain usage, tactical analysis, advanced growth rate, psychological manipulation skills and terrorism skills. Physically enhanced condition- enhanced strength and agility, slightly enhanced endurance, improved metabolism rate and enhanced senses. Physiological alteration- imbued with regenerative healing factor, untraceable chakra, enhanced bone density, weather insulation and extrasensory. Processing to turn into a living weapon. Bonding process- bonding foreign bloodline. Procedure commencing, failed. Subject unable to process, project failed". This cleared that they were kidnapping multiple young talented Shinobi's who already had a Kekkei Genkai and turning them into killing machines, worse their puppets. Gorgon was so paranoid about controlling the world, it seeked out the mind of the weak, the angry and talented. Try to fill them with false hope and purpose, make them believe in "evolution" but actually turn them into his tools that could be used to conquer the world. Ryūken was shocked to see this and chose to keep this news to himself. Later on, Ryūken was given a separate mission and asked not to chase Gorgon as they were still searching for the traitor who killed their team and kidnapped their head. While, Ryūken was assigned to another mission, Gorgon plan to continue their search for Shinzui Uchiha, whom they doubt to have survived the procedure. Project K.I.B.A refers to a secret project intended to deliberately induce superpowers for military purposes. This sole purpose was to create the ultimate weapon that would be neither human nor alien. Later, Ryūken was ambushed by another "Project K.I.B.A" survivor ordered to attack him and capture him, to his surprise this person was none other than his older brother Ryū Senju who was now known as, "Panther". Managing to incapacitate his brother and escape, he took shelter in the outskirts of Reikaigakure. The rain pattered and the wind rapped against all the windows in the small city. Although it was a chilly, dreary day, something menacing could be felt in the air. The clouds shrouded the sky with an eerie, ominous blanket. From a child's bedroom window, Ryūken could be seen walking against the unnerving storm. For he had done the impossible, he was walking in the terrible storm with only average outfit and no warm clothes on. He noticed a carcass of a street dog, nearly buried in the snow, which was white and pale and sad, just like his soul. It was the deep of winter and the wind was howling fiercely against the windows. Ryūken struggled to get himself into the old corral. Trekking through the snow he headed to his pick-up to collect the equipment he needed before the heart of the blizzard struck. As he worked his way through the field straining to see threw the blowing snow, he spotted one cow wandering from the herd. He had to work himself out of the ravine and back to the safety of the corral and barn. He knew tonight was going to be a long. The icy wind left a chill in his spine. He walked and walked, all the night, through the heavy storm. Rolling over the snow drifts and down the ravine he finally made it to the refugee camp used in the last war. As he worked his way out of the rift the winds intensified drastically. He found a cottage nearby which he rented and spent the night there. With his dreams still troubling him, he could almost smell a familiar presence but chose to ignore it and not search for it. He didn't need falsified hope, all he needed was a nice sleep and he would be ready to go by the next morning. The Age of Wars, were conflicts asleep had awoken. All Villages were on constant guard, and as such even was this snowy barren village of Wisdom. Strangers were a threat and their head fetched price. As such this Senju was a potent target. A Dark Shadow illuminated the grey background of a small cottage, the Vigilante was hiding. As if a friendly demeanor, the shadow removed his cloak as he entered inside, a uninvited guest, "Long time no see, Kenmei, what brings you to the wolves meadow ?" the shadow said revealing himself to be the owner of the cottage and the leader of the entire land surrounding them. Examining the Senju closer, he looked amused, "Why Why Why, No wonder did I get a smell of roast meat from my paradise, you look like you had a spar with a wild beast my friend, whats over is over, drink merry and rest your chickens until they get fat, meet me in '''Akanu Rui' tomorrow at the first break of dawn, the Chiekage articulated has his image gently faded into the darkness of the silent night. The next morning, he remembered "The Fang"'s words and went out for "Akanu Rui" to meet him. It was finally time for them to meet. What appeared to be three miles away, the Senju managed to traverse within a few minutes, a display of his naturally high-speed even when barely strolling. He reached the exact location and apparently, he was early. For his friend hadn't arrived. No matter how many names he had including "Killer", for Ryūken he was no threat. He was his childhood friend and classmate and in spite of their clashes, both had a mutual respect for each other. "It is a capital mistake to theorize before one has data. Insensibly one begins to twist facts to suit theories, instead of theories to suit facts." he shouted as he felt the Uchiha's presence. Although, the later had an untraceable chakra, but like Shinzui's evolved mind which gave him access to psychic powers, i.e, telekinesis, he had his own gift. "You can't really hide from me, you know? Why bother hiding Mr. Magician when I am the prey that is being hunted down?" added Ryūken in a calm demeanor. "I am the one awaiting your answer," a voice echoed around the Senju, as the world entered a foggy darkness. "If you haven't thought of it, you still have time, I can give you time till tomorrow to answer it, but your face tells me you are in deep trouble and you arrived here to ask for my help. Who attacked you ?" the voice echoed once more, as a figure sorted out a tree branch right above Ryūken. "Make it haste, I have a Village to handle too, ma boy." "You ever get tired of playing the fool? Ironically getting attacked by a mutated long lost brother is nothing to be particularly proud of. This is bigger than you and me. You really wanna know what's going on? And, trust me if you don't pay much attention to it. People will die, your family and your friends" he said, as he began observing Shinzui. "Long lost brother ? Eh, how reminiscent, If that brother you are speaking of is that Ryū bastard, has his Ghost started troubling you ?" Shinzui said, has he remembered the face of his friend who had lost his life in a incident decades ago. "For sometime it has been troubling me Shinzui. Turns out our friends, allies and family never truly died. Something worse happened to them-" Ryūken said as he noticed something, taking a gasp and after a long pause he continued. "Been drinking that liqueur a lot, mate? That was given away by the exotic accent and body language. I am, always was well aware of your drinking habits, my friend. The irregularity and immaturity of yours is a result of the childhood trauma you sustained and won't talk to anyone about it because you don't want to be emotionally compromised. Your shoe's and outfit tell me that you've been travelling recently, you have been training perhaps making up for the extra calories you gained by that fatty meat of the pork, was it a wild and big boar? You have had a recent encounter with a strong Shinobi, maybe not so recent and you have discovered that your body has been acting weird lately. Am I right or am I right? You know my method. It is founded upon the observation of trifles. Now that I have proved I am the real deal, can you come down? Trust me." he added as he demonstrated his sharp observation and deduction skills. Shinzui yawned, as he got down from the tree, "''I am off, if you just came here to lecture me or show off, I am totally the wrong person to care for your bullshit." Shinzui said has he walked past away Ryūken passing a bottle of Habushu to the Senju. "Or maybe you want to check my skills with a spar ?" Suddenly, Ryūken stood still. For words did not come out of his mouth but a strong voice, in fact his own voice echoed in the Uchiha's mind, for it was the manifestation of his psychic powers, that is, telepathy. "Listen to me my friend, before we waste our energies sparing like an idiot, I have something to show you!..." he stated as he occupied Shinzui's mind. Shinzui shook his head has he tried to drive away the voice in his head, then he looked at Ryūken, barking, "Stop invading others privacy, why the hell are you acting strange today, be upfront and stop wasting my time." Using his telepathy, Ryūken projected his thoughts and memories. Thereby, showing him the past events that included his brother attacking him and all about Project K.I.B.A. He found a rather strange mental barrier that stopped from his memories from healing, upon removing it and making him aware of all his powers and their possible uses, he also showed him how merciless G.O.R.G.O.N is. In fact it was a G.O.R.G.O.N agent that killed their Sensei and later took dug up his body for further experimentation. He showed them other's pain and emotions and even unlocked his real past, Shinzui own emotions. His losses, his warm memories every was now finally starting to surface. Shinzui sat on the ground, unable to process all the information he received, to much a blow for him, After a while of deep thinking, he got up, "Go back to the inn, I will off to The Wind Mountains, just pass by their this evening if you need more contact with me," He said taking a deep breath. Without waiting for a reaction from Ryūken, Shinzui took of to his destination. "Alright" replied Ryūken as he gave his friend a worried look. He knew it was too much for him but with the world at stake and his friend who deserved to know the truth, he had no other choice. Now burdened with guilt in his heart, he starts slowly walking away. Planning to stay at the inn for a few days and then leave otherwise the G.O.R.G.O.N soldiers may capture him. Shinzui worried about the safety of his friend, secretly ordered a bunch of ANBU shinobi headed by Masumi Sarutobi to stay close to the Senju's inn, and keep a watch 24*7, whilst sending the Uchiha any message of intrusion. After 3 days, Masumi was summoned by a worn out Shinzui to give a message to Ryūken about further plan of actions. "Three-days-seven-hours and four-minutes", Ryūken thought to himself as he reached the location Shinzui asked him to wondering what was he called for. He deduced 13 possibilities and a few of them ended up with his dead, which definitely left him with a few hiccups. He could've just read Shinzui's mind to know what he was up to but chose not to, respecting his privacy in the process. He waiting for his former rival to arrive. "So you finally arrived ?" Shinzui asked Ryūken, as he sat down, worn out, "Tell me," Shinzui continued, "Is Sensei alive ?" That second, Shinzui got up, "Lets go, Kenmei, You have to help me locate their base, Their story will have to end now," "If you call being brought back from death and turned into a mindless killing machine, then yes. Sensei is alive." replied Ryūken in a sarcastic tone. "Locate their base and end them? I'm sorry my friend, I cannot go there with you although, I know the base they held a few unlucky children captives and experimented on them. Apparantly, Mugoi has been visiting that particular site a lot and best of all you can meet the terrible beastie we called "Sensei" once", he added as mentally transferred the data in Shinzui's mind, the data included the location and blue print of the base in the east. Just outside the boundary of Kirigakure, 100 yards from the outskirts, hiding in plane site and it was a seemingly unused lab. Not much of security issue because of the fact that it exists inside a dark and potentially dangerous jungle. Ryūken looked in a different direction as he added, "Time for me to go. Duty calls, save the world kinda stuff" as he took off. Shinzui's mind grew tired of the events that occurred in the past few days, waited has Ryūken left the site, tears flowing down his eyes as soon has he was left alone. After an hour of pondering over the information given to him by Ryūken, Shinzui reached to his castle, grabbing his dirty old cloak, he took of to the journey in search of more events of his past. Having reached the cave after days of search, he stood outside the cave, hiding in one of the bushes. He waited for a perfect time, and event to break in the information zone. The OMEGA-level inhuman, sensed Shinzui's dark, dense and vast chakra reserves although she was unable to sense it directly. Unlike others who can't sense his chakra at all, being one with energy, she sensed the energy that the implants give off in Shinzui's brain to make his chakra untraceable and cannot be felt. She used the reverse mechanism of the machine then to track his chakra via the machine's energy. Normally, the machine's energy cannot be felt not even by Sage's but perhaps being the only Omega-inhuman gave her the advantage over every other being. "Interesting..." she muttered as she patiently waited for "The Fang" to arrive at the facility. Ideally scanning for security, Shinzui could smell a lot of experimental chemicals coming from within the cave. He could also pick up a lot of psychic energy which he had neverfelt before. Noting the guards and their exchange time, Shinzui picked up a perfect time to test his Nendō to choke the guards to their graves, from his hiding place. As he immediately left towards what he thought would be Mushira's hideout. While, Shinzui had managed to achieve mastery over his Nendō, Mushira's telekinesis was seemingly much weaker and worse latent. That is, it is only activated when she is in danger. She continued to wait for her former to come near her. She locked the door and faced in an opposite direction secretly forming a plan to destroy him. Having reached closer to his destination, Shinzui felt weird, there were no traps or guards in the cave, it was as if he was being invited. increasing his guard every step he took, he finally reached the last hurdle, a locked door. He could feel like never before, a human inside and the door was locked without further security. Using his Nendō, Shinzui slowly unlocked the door and barged in, with tears flowing from his eyes, he cried her name, "Mushira Sensei,". Mushira gave a smirk as she tapped into her unique inhuman physiology and using her ability to generate and project quills, she caused her entire body to be covered in sharp porcupine-like quills that were be expelled at a high velocity. She can produce spikes from her body at will and can fire them with great precision as mentioned above. These spikes resemble Senbons in some sense but are rapidly and randomly fired. For they were much faster and they had greater piercing power, making it more difficult for one to dodge. Shinzui immediately took hold of his Gunbai, channeling Chakra into it, erecting a barrier that protected him against the quills. "Sensei dont you remember me ?" he yelled, tears still flowing down his face. "You're just another failure. An experiment that went wrong! Nothing else. It's my duty to bring back your body to Lord Mugoi!" exclaimed Mushira as he displayed her vast strength by hurling a desk followed by a barbell weighing roughly 220 lbs at Shinzui with tremendous speed. This task was carried out a speed faster than eye could follow. "No, before that, remember the Explosion Corps, remember Shinnie,Kenmei and Saku !" Shinzui said has his eyes went blue causing the table to stop its motion midair, and be thrown aside. The three names triggered three random images of Shinobi in her mind, her death and suddenly she saw herself being operated on. Covering her left eye with her palm. She ignored these images and reminiscent memories. As, the memories triggered her latent power (telekinesis) her eyes turned crimson red, causing the toilet seat from the bathroom to levitate and try to smash Shinzui from above. As Shinzui saw the toilet seat hover above him, Shinzui jumped forward very quickly, while using Nendō to push back Mushira against the wall, "I have had it, he said, I will have to force you to remember things," Working out her telekinesis and focusing it, she was able to produce small but strong blast, in a form of "V". The blast was apparently strong enough to outmatch Shinzui's telekinetic push and came rushing towards him, aiming for his head. "I don't wanna know anything!" she shouted as she hurled three kunais simultaneously towards Shinzui, as a form of diversion. Shinzui jumped backwards to give distance between the two of them, while sending a telekinetic blasts from his palms which collided the blasts sent by his sensei, the collision took a while to stop has the kunai's met head on with the blasts and flew away in random directions. This caused Mushira to become enraged and using her enhanced agility and natural speed, she appeared behind Shinzui with a chair which she tried to smash against his snipe. Shinzui's reaction, quickly allowed him to process the distance between them, emitting out sudden telekinetic aura from his body to pushed everything near him to a far distance, similar to Shinra Tensei used by Rinnegan wielders. Mushira's ability to absorb kinetic energy allowed her to absorb the entire impact and channel it throughout her body thereby increasing her strength, agility and stamina temporarily. Much to her opponents shock, she remained unfazed by the technique and performed an axe-kick aiming for Shinzui's neck. Her extraordinary strength which allows her to lift 7.5 tons was augmented further by Shinzui's own technique and ironically his power was being used against him. With so close a distance, Shinzui had no options available other than being amazed and getting hit head on, or neck in this case. As the kick connected, Shinzui immediately stuck a Explosive Tag on her legs. The impact of the kick, causing Shinzui to fall back, hit & break the wall and fall in a debris outside the cave, in a deep part of the forest. Altough, Shinzui had immediately commanded the tag to explode, leaving no time for further reactions. The tag not only caused an explosion near her but also caused the hideout to cave in and brutally crush her. But, much to Shinzui's surprise a gooey human skin colored organic liquid oozed out from the cave and soon within a blink of an eye took its form, revealing it to be none other than Mushira. Her healing capabilities were derived from Hashirama Senju and Shinzui's healing combined, this meant her healing factor was much more advanced than theirs. She then used her malleable physiology to stretch her right arm and caused his to grow tremendous in size (big enough to tower humans) and over a distance of 10 meters hurled her punch at her opponent with the hopes of crushing him. "You're weak!" she shouted. "Are you serious," Shinzui grinned, has he stood up in the debris of a destroyed forest region. Having barely succeeded to survive the earlier kick because of his own enhanced durability and other abilities. The sensei, whom once he thought had re-united was nothing but a mindless killing machine. Shinzui immediately, took a weird pill, consuming it, causing his physique to drastically change. His eyes became golden and his hair silver and long. He gained enlarged claws that were durable enough against steel. As the fist came towards him, he used his superhuman reflexes to fly to its side, scratching the side of Mushira fists until he gained distance to her. Her durability combined with malleability made it obvious that Shinzui's attempts to hurt her with his claws were futile. Suddenly, she began lowering her external and internal body temperature, projecting intense coldness from her body. She consciously, immediately lowered her body temperature from its normal 98.6 Fahrenheit to absolute zero (The point where all molecular motion stops.) and lower within the span of a few tenths of a second. As her body temperature falls, the surrounding moisture in the air that is in contact with her is similarly lowered. Just as condensed moisture forms frost, this moisture forms an icy covering which encompasses her entire body. It also obscures her facial features. Soon, she was covered in an almost armor made of several layers of self replenishing and healing ice. She smirked at Shinzui saying, "This is all you have? Pathetic concentrated-amount of natural energy in your own body? Huh...Sage techniques don't work on me child! FOR I AM A '''GOD!!'." Shinzui grinned, has he jumped back a safe distance while weaving handsigns, something that he rarely does. Closing his eyes for three seconds as a form of meditation, he slameed his hands on the ground. Soon, Lava filled the area beneath Mushira, hot enough to melt her ice and sink her to the burning field, "''I know this wont be enough to kill you, come up safe," "Oh, pathetic. You seem to confuse this as pure ice", said Mushira as she demonstrated that a 3 feet long invisible super cold aura was extending from her body and was protecting her. The ice was self healing 16 layers of thick iced armor with an invisible super cold aura surrounding it. Mushira walked through the lava and marched towards Shinzui revealing that the lava was able to overpower her chilly aura and damage her ice armor. Destroying 11 layers and greatly effecting the 12th one but was unable to harm her in anyway. However, Mushira discarded the armor realizing that the durability slowed down her speed and agility drastically. "That's all you got?" she questioned Shinzui taking out a kunai. "So, sensei, finally out of your bed ?" Shinzui said, the icy aura sending a chill down his spine, nervously Shinzui sharping his own claws, getting ready for a counter attack. "Come at me sick, fool." commented Mushira, as she waited for her opponent to make the first move. She took a strange and foreign stance waiting for her opponent. Category:Role-Play Category:Omega Rp